Un sentimiento
by Rottena
Summary: Kashima y Hori han empezado una relación. Pero Kashima es tan mujeriega, que es complicado para el senpai confiar en ella. One Shot.


**ADVERTENCIA: Chica dominante. Una rareza de chica tachi x chico uke. Advertidos están.**

 **Un sentimiento**

Iban a cumplir ya casi cuatro meses de novios.

Kashima y Hori empezaron a salir por una estúpidez: una apuesta.

Yuu apostó que si el senpai le ganaba en una carrera, éste le daría una cita. "En qué diablos estaba pensando", sería lo que comúnmente se preguntaría el muchacho. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

Aceptó sabiendo que iba a perder, y no porque se dejara ganar. Simplemente ella era mejor en todo eso de los deportes, así que justo como lo pensó, él perdió.

¿Porqué apostar entonces?

Sabía que cada vez que se sonrojaba por esa torpe y coqueta chica, había un motivo. Y ese era que muy a su pesar, debía aceptar que Kashima le gustaba. Y más que eso, tenía sentimientos fuertes por esa idiota.

Esa idiota que lo sorprendió con esa apuesta que lo sonrojó de sobremanera. Apuesta que no podía desaprovechar.

La tonta que de un tiempo acá le hacía insinuaciones sexuales y le preguntaba cosas sobre sus calzones, esa tonta que no podía tomarse enserio jamás. De un momento le coqueteaba a él, y al otro ya estaba coqueteando con chicas.

Y aun así, él ponía su corazón en sus manos pues no tenía otra opción. De todas formas, ese corazón ya le pertenecía a ella. Mujeriega o no.

Y así llegaron a esa primera cita, que fue en el cine. Y de ahí, inevitablemente vinieron más citas. Citas en las que Hori actuaba muy tsundere, nada más por orgullo y para no dejar que Kashima sintiera todo el campo ganado. No dejaba que la chica viera su emoción por el hecho de salir con ella.

Kashima parecía ir enserio, lo trataba bien cuando estaban juntos, se tomaban de la mano al caminar, le abría puertas, incluso una vez le pasó su chaqueta cuando hacía frío por la noche.

¿Porqué él dejaba que eso ocurriera? Pensaba que por sentirse culpable de tantas veces que la golpeó, pero eso no podía ser, ya que de pronto seguía golpeándolo cuando la descubría mirando el trasero de una chica.

También pensaba que por justicia, para hacerla sacrificarse y viera que mantener una relación con él no sería fácil.

Pero la mayor verdad era que lo disfrutaba. Una parte de él no lo quería aceptar, ¿qué pensarían otros hombres de él? Pero no podía evitar sentirse cómodo con ese trato, algo despreocupado a decir verdad, sentirse seguro en brazos de Kashima. Kashima era un verdadero príncipe cuando estaban juntos. Y sinceramente no iba a quejarse ni le molestaba para nada. Quizás no era lo normal para un hombre ser tan sumiso y menos con una chica pero... ¿Y qué?

Era Kashima. Y se sentía perfecto.

Aunque estaba lejos de ser perfecto. Todo aquello sabía a miel sobre hojuelas pero había muchas partes amargas aún.

Masayuki tenía dudas, inseguridades. En todo ese tiempo, desde que empezaron a salir, Kashima había parado con las insinuaciones sexuales. No es algo que le importara tampoco, o le urgiera, de hecho agradecía que se detuviera. Eso al principio.

Pues, también le generaba dudas. Nunca se puso a pensar porque rayos Kashima salía con él, cuando tenía cientos de chicas hermosas que darían lo que sea por estar con ella. Sobre todo cuando, por lo que dejaba ver, a Yuu le encantaban las chicas.

Siempre las estaba mirando, incluso aveces tenía el descaro de que se le fueran los ojos mientras salían juntos. Se ganaba un golpe de parte de Hori por eso, obvio.

Pero aún así, todo eso lo dejaba pensando. ¿Sería que a Kashima le gustaban solo las chicas? ¿Entonces porque salía con él? ¿Porqué apostó una cita en primer lugar?

Deseaba con toda su alma que esto no fuera solo una jugarreta a su corazón o una burla hacia él. En sus corajes, pensaba que si así fuera, la molería a golpes y listo, no le dolería ni nada. Pero que profunda mentira era esa.

Los nervios y las inseguridades lo carcomían en los días actuales. Y esto solo podía ser porque ya estaba muy involucrado con ella. Temía decir la palabra "enamorado", pero... Era cierto. Estaba enamorado de ella. Y si descubría que tenía la razón, la única verdad sería que su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos y no lo podría soportar. No quería imaginarlo.

Pero mientras, se daba otra oportunidad y dejaba de pensar tan negativo.

Hoy era un sábado sin escuela, día libre.

Masayuki no tenía planeado nada especial, solo haría unas compras de cosas que le faltaban para su departamento, y tampoco quedó de salir con su pareja.

El chico siguió su camino e hizo todo conforme lo había pensado. Entró al supermercado por esos víveres que le hacían falta y salió del local con una bolsa en sus manos.

Nada fuera de lo ordinario, todo hubiese sido común, un día más. Eso deseaba ahora que fuera.

Si tan solo no hubiera girado su cabeza a la izquierda.

En la otra calle estaba Kashima, hablando con una chica muy linda. Yuu aún no lo veía, ni se percataba de su presencia.

Por supuesto que se enojó de inmediato, incluso pensó en arrojarle la bolsa del mercado en la cabeza.

Pero no pudo. Y no pudo, a causa de lo siguiente que vio.

La bella chica desconocida había besado a su novia. Y ella no parecía quejarse, ni siquiera se quitaba o se hacía a un lado. Nada. Ahí estaba esa chica besando a su novia, y ésta no hacía nada al respecto.

¿Porqué no simplemente la golpeaba?

Hori sintió que su corazón se detuvo y que el aire se detenía y se hacía nudos en su garganta. Su mayor miedo, su temor, inseguridades... Esa imagen le daba a entender que todo eso se hacía realidad. Aquello que no podía ni imaginar, lo que sospechaba pero no decía, se le postraba frente a sus narices para que abriera los ojos de una vez por todas.

¿Porqué molestar a Kashima o golpearla? Si claramente el único que estorbaba aquí era él. Siempre tuvo la razón con sus temores, pero se dedicaba a evadirlos.

Era un maldito iluso. Un tonto completo. Kashima había estado jugando con él nada más, justo como pensó. Entonces, hacerle una escenita en frente de esa lagartona sería incluso darle gusto.

Ignoró el hecho de que sintió un par de lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, las retuvo y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire.

No, no le iba a hablar ni nada. Necesitaba irse, huir de ahí ya. Necesitaba fingir que todo estaba bien y que lo que vio no le había dolido ni un poco.

Ocupaba irse para fingir, vivir una fantasía donde nada de esto pasaba.

Se aferró a su bolsa de compras y siguió su camino con firmeza, el ceño fruncido y un montón de emociones invadiéndolo.

Trataría de parecer lo más normal posible. Lo único que cambió fue el paso, pues lo aceleró. Quería salir de allí ya.

.

.

.

Su casa no mejoraba las cosas.

Tampoco podía pensar en dibujar los fondos que Nozaki le había pedido. Lo intentó en verdad, quería distraerse, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en esa imbécil como para concentrarse.

—Mierda...

Había estado sentado en el piso de su habitación, y ahora se dejó caer de espaldas sobre ese mismo suelo, su mirada clavada al techo. Sentía su sangre hervir.

Quería estar tan enojado, tan molesto. ¡Maldita sea! Él quería encabronarse un montón.

Entonces...

¿Porque sentía sus ojos humedecerse?

Ahora se enojó, pero consigo mismo. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Sintió una fuerte pesadez en la boca del estómago y la impotencia de sentirse ridículo lo abrumó.

Era un inútil impotente, pensaba él. Pues no podía siquiera detener esas lágrimas, éstas corrieron ya sin piedad y acababan tocando el suelo.

—¿Porqué confié en ella en primer lugar? Era obvio...

Se reprochó, se regañó a sí mismo, con una voz débil. No tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de dibujar. Aventó todas las hojas y lápices que tenía cerca al primer lugar que pudo.

Se sentía un completo estúpido. Y aún así ese sentimiento no le impidió seguir llorando, no le impidió seguir pensando en esa linda cara que aquella tonta tenía. Esa hermosa cara besando a esa otra chica.

¿Porqué parecía gustarle torturarse tanto?

Giró su cabeza entre lágrimas, con una cara muerta como si nada le importara en realidad. Entonces, ahí desde el suelo vio algo que guardaba de tiempo en su repisa. Ahí estaba una botella de sake.

.

.

.

Kashima llegó hace poco tiempo a su apartamento. Había tenido algunos inconvenientes que gustaba de no pensar ahora, lo único que quería era descansar un rato, ya era de noche al fin y al cabo.

Llegó a su casa y se quitó los zapatos para reemplazarlos por unas cómodas pantuflas.

Pensó que algo de té no estaría mal, así que se dirigió a la cocina para poner a hervir las hierbas con agua en la tetera.

No pudo esperar a que éste estuviera listo, pues escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Le parecía raro que alguien tocara a esa hora, según hoy no tenía pendientes. Pero igual abriría.

Dejó el té preparándose cuando fue a abrir, y a quien vio allí la hizo sonreír de inmediato, aunque un poco confundida.

—¡Hori senpai! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy no nos veríamos.

Ella dijo, con ciertos rasgos de inocencia. Delante de la más alta estaba un Masayuki totalmente desaliñado, la camisa mal acomodada, despeinado, con los ojos rojos algo hinchados, y con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. Pero eso sí, el ceño fruncido como siempre solía tenerlo.

Ya que lo analizaba, le parecía extraño y le preocupaba esa imagen que veía, pero planeaba esperar a que el senpai dijera algo primero.

Hori miró hacia el frente. Allí estaba su dolor de cabeza, bella como siempre. Con una camiseta gris y una chaqueta de cuero negro, jeans un poco holgados de mezclilla.

Miró hacia arriba, siempre más alta que él esa desgraciada. Y encima se atrevía a sonreírle, a hablar como si nada.

Bueno, por supuesto. Ella no sabía que él sabía... ¡Pero aún así!

Demonios. No estaba tan ebrio, bebió algo de sake pero no estaba de plano borracho.

—¿Hori senpai? —ella inclinó su cabeza, en forma inocente— ¿No puedes dormir y quieres que te lea un cuento?

Kashima había leído en una de esas revistas que al senpai le gustaban tanto, que tener detalles de ese tipo con tu pareja era bueno. Quizás Hori-Chan caía rendido a sus brazos por ser tan atenta y...

PAFF.

Qué... Qué había sido eso.

Algo que el senpai nunca antes le hizo. Siempre la golpeaba, de acuerdo, pero una cachetada jamás le había dado. Y ahora hasta su mano quedó marcada en su mejilla.

No entendía porque esto le consternaba más. Siempre recibía golpes mil veces peor, pero... Había una diferencia en esto, y no podía decir que era exactamente.

Cuando reaccionó pudo girar nuevamente su cara, y así ver la de su pareja. No se veía feliz, de hecho se veía muy molesto, y... ¿Triste?

—¿Senpai?

—Eres tan cínica, Kashima...

—No entiendo que pasa, senpai...

—¿Porqué eres así? Dime, ¿porqué?

Kashima Yuu de verdad no entendía el porqué esta repentina actitud de su novio. ¿Qué había pasado? Ella gustaba de tomarse las cosas como broma o relajada, pero por alguna razón ahora no podía. Toda la energía que Hori le transmitía era puramente negativa, y debía responder con seriedad.

—Senpai... ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Sabes qué pasa? Pasa que mientes, juegas, te burlas... Pero... En mayor parte tengo yo la culpa —sintiendo que se caería, bajó la mirada—. Soy un idiota por creer que era una buena idea estar contigo.

Muy bien.

Kashima podía ser un montón de cosas. Torpe, despistada, ingenua, coqueta, algo vulgar, desobligada, pero... Las últimas palabras de Masayuki las entendió a la perfección, y no le gustaban para nada. Causaron que su completa atención se dirigiera al aquí y al ahora. Abrió aún más los ojos y se acercó un paso más a él.

—¡Hori senpai! ¿Pero qué dices? Soy tu favorita, además perdiste una apuesta y...

—Soy un idiota —él la interrumpió, sin importarle nada—. Un tonto por creer que esto era posible. Nunca te tomas nada enserio, debí saberlo, pero no... Me cegué y pensé que sería diferente...

—¡¿De qué habla Hori senpai?!

—Te vi.

Hubo un ligero y aterrador silencio. Kashima estaba más que confundida, pero podía presentir que no venía nada bueno. Por otro lado Hori esperó, hasta que se sintió listo para soltar esa bomba que en un impulso lo trajo hasta acá en primer lugar. Ya estaba allí en casa de ella, ahora le diría todo.

—Te vi mientras te besabas con una chica en la calle.

Se cruzó de brazos y no pudo darle la mirada al decirlo.

Yuu estaba expectante, esperaba algo quizás peor. Cuando se dio cuenta de la información que era y de lo que su novio reclamaba, se echó a reír descaradamente.

El joven no podía creerlo.

¡¿Esa maldita se estaba riendo en su propia cara después de que él abriera su corazón y le reclamara?!

Ya sabía que clase de persona era Kashima, pero esto, para él, era rebasar límites.

—¡Y aún te ríes! ¡Eres una...!

Hori alzó uno de sus brazos, con la clara intención de soltar un golpe, pero Yuu reaccionó antes que esto pasara y decidió hablar, por su propio bien.

Detuvo su risa y limpió una lagrimilla que salía de uno de sus ojos por tanto reír.

—¡No, no! ¡Senpai! Perdóname... Es que... No fue mi intención. La chica me siguió todo el día y ella me besó, pero yo no quería. Me dio pena quitarla, porque tú sabes que yo no soy así.

El presidente ya no sabía si llorar o reír con las excusas que su supuesta pareja le decía. Sonaba a un completo "no es lo que parece".

Se cruzó de brazos con seriedad y una obvia molestia en el rostro.

—Tsk... Claro. Tú no eres así. Tú eres una mujeriega que nunca se negaría a demostraciones de cariño. ¿Cierto?

—¿Uh? ¡No! Bueno —ella rascó su mentón, pensando—... Senpai lo que quise decir es que yo no soy así, no soy grosera. Me sentí mal por tener que romperle el corazón a una chica, pero lo hice. Fui sincera con ella cuando se alejó de mí, le dije que estoy en una relación. Porque estoy en una relación contigo, Senpai.

Kashima se sinceró con su novio. No había mucho que decir, más que la verdad. Aquello pasó justo como lo contó. Y ella tenía un profundo respeto y cuidado a su compromiso con Hori-Chan. No se imaginaba que podría tener este tipo de problemas con él, pero pues aquí estaban.

 _"¿Acaso Hori-Chan está celoso? Debí haber leído más esos mangas. ¿Qué debo hacer para contentarlo ahora? Se ve tan lindo celoso."_ La mente para nada seria de Kashima divagaba. Era claro que seguía siendo esa chica que no entendía nada del asunto y se tomaba todo a la ligera. O al menos, no entendía lo serio que era esto para su novio.

Por otro lado, Masayuki suspiró, miró al suelo y mejor se recargó un poco en la puerta, pues necesitaba un soporte para no tener acciones impulsivas.

De momento se sentía torpe. Torpe porque de alguna forma sabía que Kashima decía la verdad. Él sabía cuando su chica mentía, y esta no era la ocasión. Debió imaginarlo desde un principio, de hecho. Una situación así era lo más lógico. Después de todo seguía siendo Kashima, la chica con montones de fanáticas.

Pero... No lo evitó. Reaccionó a sus impulsos, llorando incluso y ahora se sentía como estúpido. ¿Porqué actuaba así? Parecía él la novia celosa y no el novio. Y aún así, no le importaba.

Mandó al diablo todos esos orgullos y prejuicios de "masculinidad" y de inmediato encontró otro motivo para seguir peleando.

Uno muy válido que le hacía daño a su corazón siempre.

Además, el alcohol que había bebido le dio ese valor que normalmente no tendría.

Le picó el pecho con su dedo índice, en un obvio reclamo.

—Oh... Ya veo. ¿Porqué así es como son las cosas, no?

—¿Eh? —ella abrió los ojos y ahora se preocupó. Creyó que todo estaba resuelto.

—Obvio. Pobre de ti, tu responsabilidad conmigo te ha obligado a romperle el corazón a una chica. Que difícil debió haber sido para ti... Estar perdiendo oportunidades así, solo por mí. ¿Para que estás conmigo, entonces?

Kashima había querido repasar en su mente todo lo aprendido en magas para tratar de entender esta situación y remediarla. Pero iba más allá de su conocimiento.

Esto era... Profundo. Su senpai parecía que sufría en verdad. ¡Y todo por su culpa!

Para rematar, no pudo hacer más que quedarse observando con pesar el rostro triste de su chico.

—Senpai...

—No dices nada porque la verdad no se puede negar, ¿eh?... Mira, Kashima, no me molesta que te gusten las chicas, eso está bien, lo comprendo. Pero... Lo que me molesta es que me hayas hecho creer como un estúpido que esto podía ser posible...

—Senpai de que-

—Me hiciste creer que yo te podía gustar, hiciste una apuesta conmigo para... ¿Burlarte? No sé. Ya que importa. Pero me diste ilusiones sabiendo que nunca voy a poder competir contra ellas. Porque soy un hombre. Vaya imbécil que soy.

Se produjo un silencio.

Y es que Kashima simplemente no entendía. Las palabras de su senpai entraban por sus oídos pero procesarlas era difícil. No sólo porque pensar a profundidad no fuera su fuerte, sino porque creía entender a lo que se refería, y a la vez, no comprendía porque se las decía a ella.

Existió un largo silencio en que no hubo más palabras, hasta que el sonido chirriante de la tetera anunciando que la bebida caliente estaba lista molestó a ambos.

Entonces Kashima reaccionó. Creía entender.

Se paró recta, y el gesto en su cara cambió. Ahora es que se vio sería, y hasta Hori se dio cuenta.

—Voy a apagar y servir el té. Pasa por favor. Creo que tenemos que hablar, senpai.

De acuerdo. Hori buscaba y quería esa seriedad, pero ahora le dio hasta escalofríos sin saber porqué.

Aún así, no podía rechazar la oferta. Por más molesto —o ebrio— que estuviera, eso era mala educación por todo el país. Él llegó ahí a armar esa absurda pelea, al menos se quedaría a terminarla y a recibir la versión de los hechos de Kashima.

Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó donde debía, para luego pasar y sentarse donde primero encontró, y ese lugar fue la cama, en una esquina. Era un departamento pequeño, después de todo las rentas eran caras en Japón y más para un estudiante.

Se cruzó de brazos allí mientras veía como Kashima pasaba a la pequeña cocina para servir ese té. Usó dos tazas para una vez que volvió, pudo ofrecerle al castaño.

Él la aceptó pero aún no bebía ni un sorbo.

—Hori Senpai... ¿Qué te preocupa?

¿Era enserio la pregunta? Al parecer si, y tampoco podía esperar demasiado de alguien como Kashima. Olió el te pero le dio asco, todo gracias al alcohol ingerido.

Suspiró. Tenía que decirle todo eso que le molestaba de ella, pero en definitiva no era fácil.

—Tú. Supongo que me preocupas tú.

—¿Yo?

—Si. Es que no entiendo. No entiendo porque si te gustan las chicas estás conmigo. Yo no soy una chica, Kashima, y no podré competir contra una jamás.

Ella siguió con esa expresión curiosa pero preocupada en su rostro. Creía entender casi a dónde iban todas esas palabras, pero no encontraba como decirle sus sentimientos a Hori.

Y él decía todo eso muy seriamente. Era un problema para él y ella debía resolverlo, si o si. Era su Hori-Chan y no podía permitir esa cara triste.

—Si es por lástima o algo, te advierto que-

—¡Hori Senpai!

Eso fue suficiente. ¿Lástima? ¡De qué hablaba este hombre! Terminó esa oración, y haciendo ambos tés a un lado, tomó las manos ajenas entre las propias en un movimiento rápido. Aquello tomó desprevenido a Masayuki, y por el momento sólo miró a esa profunda mirada que "el príncipe" le dedicaba.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lástima la que alguna vez pensé que tú me tenías a mí. Mis sentimientos por ti son genuinos. Perdón por lo ocurrido con la chica, si hirió tus sentimientos, no me lo perdono. Pero, como dije, es porque así es mi educación, sin embargo, la rechacé. Pero no con pesar. ¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso? Lo hice con placer porque estar contigo es un honor, y respeto tanto esta relación que estamos intentando, como no te imaginas. Tú eres mi príncipe.

Maldición. Kashima tenía tremenda labia al hablar. Claro, así era ella, y Hori no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese palabrerío. ¡Estúpidas mejillas!

Aún así, no sucumbiría tan fácil. Tenía varias cosas que reclamar que ella aún no respondía.

—¡E-eso no significa nada! Deja tus palabras cursis para otras conquistas, no conmigo. ¡Te gustan las chicas, no puedes negarlo! Siempre las estás mirando, aún cuando estamos juntos. Y antes... Antes me bromeabas con cosas vulgares e insinuaciones sexuales... Desde que estamos juntos ya no lo has hecho... ¿Es porque todo se volvió real y ya no le encuentras gracia? ¿Es un juego, eh?

Hori se soltó del agarre de manos ajenas, y miró hacia cualquier parte con un gran sonrojo en su cara. No podía cree que le había dicho todo lo que habitaba en su mente. Todo gracias al alcohol bebido con anterioridad.

La mente de Kashima era un lío, trataba de hilar, y siendo ella, llegaba a puntos insospechados.

¿Era eso entonces? Quizás Hori-Chan se sentía poca cosa o despreciado porque ya no le hacía esas bromas. ¡Quién lo diría! Y ella pensando que lo halagaba al dejar de hacerlas. Porque por supuesto, fue a lo primero que prestó atención de todo lo que Hori dijo.

No encontraba manera de responderle. No había manera según ella.

Se fue por las acciones. No le preguntó ni le importó si estaba de acuerdo o no, pero se aproximó a él y tomó de su mentón para besarlo.

Algo suave, tranquilo, que claro, tomó de sorpresa a Hori que se quedó sin palabras.

—Hori-Chan. Si, me gustan las chicas, no puedo negar eso. Pero me gustas más tú. No sólo me gustas, yo te quiero, mucho, senpai. Y yo... Dejé de hacer esas bromas para darte tu espacio y respetarte, no sabía que podía herirte con ello... Pero...

El alcohol definitivamente se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza al senpai, porque sintió su cuerpo aflojarse, y sus párpados caer cuando Kashima hizo algo que para nada se esperaba, por eso menos supo como reaccionar ante ello.

La peliazul se aproximó aún más, invadiendo su espacio personal. La chica llegó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja que lamió con lentitud. El joven sintió que todos sus vellos se erizaban y su corazón empezó a bombear.

—... Pero, podríamos arreglar eso, Hori-Chan.

"El príncipe" se tomó más atrevimientos, al ver que su novio no ponía aún objeción ni se resistía. Deslizó su boca al cuello del joven, besando primero, recorriendo con su lengua después, con toda delicadeza para no asustarlo. Su piel era tan suave como siempre lo pensó, su hermoso senpai. Siempre lo había deseado, no entendía porque él se atrevía a imaginar que no era así.

Continuó con esas caricias a su cuello, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sobre él en esa cama. Él, se encontraba embelesado. Enrojecido. No podía decir palabra alguna. Resistirse a la hermosura de Kashima era complicado, aunque culpaba al alcohol por su actitud, no era del todo cierto. El licor sí ayudaba, pero no estaba tan borracho. Simplemente y talvez, disfrutaba esto tanto como ella.

Kashima no estaba segura si esto era lo correcto. Y no por ella, sino por él.

Quizás no lo parecía, pero la atractiva chica no era virgen. Tuvo varias oportunidades, tres con tres chicas y sólo una vez con un chico. Ella siempre dominaba sus relaciones, no le asustaba nada de eso.

Pero presentía que el senpai si lo era, y no se equivocaba, tenía la razón.

Masayuki logró reaccionar cuando se escuchó a sí mismo soltar un vergonzoso gemido, una vez que sintió una mordida de su novia a su cuello.

—¡Kashima! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Ella se detuvo al oír su voz, y lo miró con confusión, pero al mismo tiempo con deseo. Ahora mismo, teniéndolo así bajo su cuerpo, le era muy difícil reprimir sus deseos.

—¿Uh? Senpai, creí que pensabas que no te deseo. Quiero que sepas que te deseo mucho. Y te lo quiero demostrar.

La chica sonrió con "inocencia", como si decir aquello fuera cualquier cosa. Él se sonrojó hasta por las orejas e intentó empujarla, pero la verdad es que no puso nada de fuerza.

—¡Tonta! ¡No digas esas cosas así como así!

—¿Es que tú no me deseas, senpai?

La chaqueta negra de Kashima cayó al suelo, a la que luego le siguió su camiseta gris, quedando solamente en su top deportivo blanco; en una clara invitación a proseguir con lo iniciado.

Hori no sabía si podía sonrojarse más. Esa idiota se quitaba prendas como si nada... ¡Eso era casi trampa! No podría tener suficiente autocontrol de ese modo.

Y no lo tuvo. Pues no reaccionaba, no la quitaba de encima, ni la golpeaba, ni nada de eso.

—Tonta... —habló y desvió la mirada, en un intento vano de ignorar la situación.

Ella sonrió, pues en su cabeza tomó eso como un "si, también te deseo".

No esperó a que se arrepintiera, y volvió a su cuello, por donde fue bajando sus besos y sus manos vagaron traviesas por todo su torso, desabrochando cada botón de esa camisa a su paso, abriéndola por completo. Una vez pudo observar bien su torso, sonrió más. Hori Senpai le parecía tan bello. Ligeramente marcado, una piel clara y suave.

No dudó en bajar más sus besos y su lengua curiosa, degustando esa piel que sería suya y nada más suya.

Masayuki reprimía sus gemidos lo más que podía. Era tan vergonzoso admitir que era un novato en esto, pero también era tan delicioso dejar que su "príncipe" hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Kashima pasó su lengua por uno de los pezones de Masayuki, haciendo círculos en él y observando con gusto como se ponía duro. Esa acción fue más de lo que esperaba, no imaginó que algo así se sentiría tan bien, y la mala noticia fue que logró sacarle un jadeo audible.

—Eres tan tierno, Hori-Chan.

Ella dijo, mirándolo, pero sin parar las caricias a su abdomen.

—¡C-cállate o me largo! Idiota.

Ella rio en su interior. El Senpai no podía ser más adorable. Nunca lo cambiaría por cualquier chica. No entendía ni porqué Hori siquiera imaginaba eso.

Siguió con sus besos, marcando toda esa hermosa piel, disfrutando los pocos sonidos que lograba sacar de su novio. Se distrajo creando círculos con su lengua en el ombligo del castaño, para mientras tanto irse quitando sus propios pantalones hasta dejarlos caer a un lado.

Cuando terminó con eso, dirigió su mano derecha al ziper del pantalón ajeno, desabrochando el botón y bajando el cierre.

Masayuki reaccionó de inmediato.

—¡E-espera!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Senpai? ¿No quieres?

—Es que...

Masayuki Hori nunca se sintió más avergonzado en su vida. Tenía dudas y miedos. No sabía cómo decirle que no tenía experiencia en esto y que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Volvió a desviar la mirada, con las mejillas encendidas.

Kashima de alguna forma comprendió el silencio, y sonrió.

—Calma, Hori-Chan. Voy a tratarte bien.

¿Quién se creía esta tonta que era para tratarlo como a una damisela? Ahora si estaba a punto de reclamar, pero algo muy delicado se lo impidió.

Kashima había empezado a acariciar su virilidad por encima de la ropa interior, y aquello si le arrancó un buen gemido sin poderlo evitar.

—¡Agh!

—¿Te he lastimado, Hori-Chan?

No hubo respuesta. Masayuki mordió una de sus propias manos para no sacar más sonidos humillantes.

Kashima lo tomó como invitación. Prosiguió con las caricias a su miembro, que con alegría notaba que ya estaba despertando, comenzaba a sentirse duro y aquello la excitaba en sobremanera.

Aprovechó que Hori disfrutaba las caricias para quitarle los pantalones por completo, y con ello, los interiores.

Masayuki se sintió expuesto, pero no dijo nada, al contrario, lo disfrutaba por más que lo fuera a negar.

—Hori Senpai...

No supo en qué momento, pero Kashima se las había arreglado para acomodarse entre sus piernas, de modo que las piernas de Masayuki rodeaban las caderas y laterales de la chica. Era lo que se llamaba posición amazónica.

En cualquier momento habría sentido esto como una humillación total, pero ahora mismo su cerebro sólo podía pensar en el placer y atención que su novia le regalaba.

Menos pudo quejarse cuando sus ojos disfrutaron de semejante imagen. Kashima se quitó el top que cubría sus pechos y Hori los observó por primera vez. Eran pequeños obviamente, pero tan lindos y de pezones pequeños, que le causaba pudor solo mirarlos.

—Estos limoncitos son tuyos, Hori-Chan.

—¡¿P-porqué tienes que arruinarlo con esos comentarios?!

Ella volvió a sonreír. Hori seguía tan adorable como siempre. Pero no se distrajo de lo que ya ansiaba.

Dejó caer un buen rastro de saliva sobre su mano derecha, dejando que el senpai disfrutara de esa imagen tan erotica. Hori ya no sabía si su novia podía ser más vulgar y tampoco iba a reclamarle nada.

Se quedó atontado con aquella imagen cuando sintió a donde iba esa saliva, una vez recorrió su falo en mano de la chica, recorriendo de arriba a abajo. Le arrancó un gemido genuino de sus labios.

—Y éste es mío...

Su voz cambió, se escuchaba mucho más grave y oscura, y ahora su sonrisa lucía perversa, como cuando la desafió con las espadas.

No pudo ahora reclamarle de nada, cuando mentir sería decir que no disfrutaba esto.

Se sentía en el extasis de las cosas cuando Kashima se detuvo. Para cuando se dio cuenta ella ya no tenía ninguna prenda puesta. Ninguna.

Ambos estaban totalmente desnudos a excepción de la camisa que aún medio colgaba de él.

Esto iba a pasar con Kashima, en verdad iba a ocurrir con esa imbécil.

Fue aún más claro cuando se dio cuenta que Kashima frotaba su intimidad contra la de él, arrancando varios suspiros en ambos, Hori sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo por completo.

De pronto pensó que todo estaba mal, a pesar de que se sintiera tan, tan bien.

Logró hablar, a pesar de que su miembro palpitante le nublaba casi todo el cerebro.

—Kashima... C-creo... Que esto debería estar al revés...

—¿Mm? —ella se había entretenido en su cuello una vez más, pero se detuvo un poco para mirarlo con completa lujuria en sus ojos— ¿Tú crees?...

—S-se supone...

—Hori-Chan... Hoy estás en mis brazos, quiero cuidarte. ¿Confías en mí o quieres cambiar?

Kashima no quería cambiar, se notaba, pero lo haría por él.

Masayuki se perdió en sus ojos y en esa mirada de príncipe a la que nunca podría decir que no. Además, se sentía tan bien de este modo con ella, que no podía negarlo. Se tragó todo rastro de orgullo que quedara en él cuando Kashima volvió a empujar, creando una deliciosa fricción y acariciando una de sus piernas.

Al diablo.

—Confío en ti.

Dijo en un impulso, sin mirarla, y se abrazó a su cuello para lamerlo y besarlo también.

Kashima se estremeció. No pudo tener mejor respuesta que esa, Hori-Chan la provocaba en sobremanera.

No resistía más tiempo así.

Volvió ahora a sus labios, esta vez mordiéndolos, buscando entrar, y así sus lenguas se encontraron en una dura batalla por la dominación.

Se dedicaron a comerse la boca mutuamente mientras Yuu seguía con las fricciones y con su mano tomaba la virilidad de su amado. La dirigió hacia su entrada con cuidado, cada movimiento calculado.

Primero fue metiendo la punta, sintiendo con gusto que su cavidad ya estaba humedecida y entraría con más facilidad. Un poco de dolor al principio, pero solo los primeros segundos, luego fue reemplazado por un embriagador placer, una vez continuó hasta meter por completo el miembro dentro de su vagina.

Hori sintió un calor embriagante, una suave y deliciosa presión. Estar dentro de Kashima era probablemente el paraíso en su vida.

Sintiendo su cara y cuerpo arder por todas partes, y para cuando miró a Kashima, ella también tenía sus mejillas con un hermoso sonrojo.

La vio sonreír y acercarse a su oído.

—Hori Senpai es muy grande...

Si ya se sentía avergonzado ahora era un completo mar de pena. Seguía sin entender cómo Kashima sacaba cada vez un comentario distinto para volver a hacerlo entrar en vergüenza.

—Kashima... Cállate...

El hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, muriéndose casi. Y ella simplemente amaba esa actitud. Lo amaba a él.

Pero la chica empezó a moverse, sentía que explotaría si no lo hacía. Abrió un poco más las piernas de su chico para hacerlo con más facilidad. Empezó empujando suave, sintiendo un placer indiscriptible, que jamás antes sintió en sus experiencias pasadas.

Podía sentir el miembro de su senpai entrar y salir de su interior conforme embestía. Y así ella también describiría el mayor de los placeres.

—Ah... Hori-Chan...

—K-kashima...

Ahora mismo el presidente de la clase no entendía que habían estado haciendo estos cuatro meses que sólo perdían el tiempo. Toda la electricidad y placer lo recorrían de arriba a abajo, y la idea de su Kashima haciendo de él lo que quisiera lo ponía aún más, por más extraño que eso fuera.

Se abrazó a su espalda, buscando más contacto, y eso impulsó a Kashima a ir más rápido, hasta que su pelvis chocaba con las piernas de su novio.

—¡Ah! Kashima... Ah... Maldición...

—Hori Senpai... T-te amo...

Sus palabras fueron mucho. Todo lo que en su interior Masayuki deseaba oír. Sonrió, como casi nunca hacía. Con paz.

Ahora pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer con más gusto, sin culpa, y del todo entregado a su atractiva novia.

Lo que continuó a aquello fue Kashima embistiendo con más rapidez y profundidad, el placer de sentir a Hori en su interior la impulsaba a ir más y más allá, llegar hasta el límite.

El cuarto se llenó de gemidos y sonidos vergonzosos de parte de ambos, sus nombres gritados por ambos cual rezo.

—K-Kashima... Deberías... C-creo que voy a...

—Shh... Quiero sentirte...

¿Cómo negarse a eso, a esa voz, a esa suplica? Además que a los límites del placer que está chica lo llevaba, no lo dejaban razonar debidamente.

—¡Kashima!

—¡Hori Senpai!

Hori se abrazó a su espalda y a su cintura cuando se sintió llegar. Dejó salir un sonoro grito y Kashima también, ambos lo sintieron. Habían llegado al orgasmo juntos.

La semilla caliente de su novio se sentía tan cálida dentro de ella, que no le preocupó en lo absoluto por ahora, solo la belleza de este momento. De sentirse unidos por completo.

Los dos acabaron con la respiración agitada, tomándose unos segundos para sí mismos.

Una vez pudieron relajarse, Kashima volvió a sonreír. Aún no sacó el miembro de dentro suyo y no acomodó posiciones, pero cayó cansada encima de él y aprovechó allí para besar su frente y esos cabellos castaños.

Esta era su novia, Kashima. No era una chica común, y él no era un chico común. Tenían diferencias, peleaban, las arreglaban. Y ella lo amaba.

Hori se sonrojó ante el pensamiento y también sonrió. Cuando sintió el beso en su frente sintió el impulso de hablar, y sincerar su corazón.

—Yo también te amo, Kashima. Idiota.

Las mejillas de la chica de inmediato se sonrojaron al oír eso. Sonrió tan grande como una pequeña niña y se aventó a llenar de besos el rostro de su senpai.

—¡Senpai también me ama! ¡Hori Senpai también me ama!

—¡Calla ya! ¡Te golpearé si te vuelvo a ver con otra zorra me entendiste!

Ella asintió con efusividad y besó sus labios antes de acomodarse y acostarse a un lado de él sobre la cama. Tomó al más bajito de su brazo y recostó su rostro sobre sus pechos. Éste no tardó en sonrojarse y ganas no le faltaban de empezar a reclamar.

—¡Kashima!

—Senpai también me ama~


End file.
